


Feels Like Falling In Love

by sjst



Series: We were meant to be [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Dates, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's and Marco's first date after what happened in 'Love in Asia'</p><p>Inspired by Erik's Instagram post:</p><p>https://instagram.com/p/57EGjZsGcz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> The first work in this series simply demanded a sequel, so here it is. I would love to hear what you think of it so please share your thoughts with me!  
> This was inspired by Erik's Instagram post:  
> https://instagram.com/p/57EGjZsGcz/ what if it was Marco who took that picture ;-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, this is for you, because you have helped me so much, cheered me up, done the beta reading, gifted me wonderful works, and simply been amazing.
> 
> Dear GoForGoals, you have said it, and I will say it too, there is not enough Durmeus in this world. You have done so many wonderful Durmeus works that I want to thank you for it, and you wanted to read a sequel so here it is :-)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :) and sorry for all the mistakes!
> 
> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

Erik woke up, finally in his own bed in Dortmund. They had finally come back from Singapore the day before yesterday, and the worst tiredness and jet lag was already over. The Asia tour had been demanding, physically and mentally. But, Erik wouldn't change it for the world because something which he never could have hoped happening, had happened. 

Erik rolled in his bed, remembering what had happened during the last couple of days. Marco had come closer to him, he had told Erik how much he desired him, how much he liked him and how he couldn't stay away from Erik anymore. All this had practically changed Erik's life, and when Marco has asked if Erik wanted to come on a date with him, Erik had nearly passed out from happiness. He had kissed Marco, losing the last sense he had had, but Marco kissed him back, and that was by far on of the most glorious moments of Erik's life, together with the moment when he had become a World Champion. 

After telling Marco that of course he would come on a date with him, they had kept on kissing, and just when Erik had felt that he was going to die if he couldn't have more of Marco at that moment, Marco had pulled away from him, telling Erik that they shouldn't go further there. Erik had had to agree, anybody could have come to search for them, plus the walls were thin, somebody could have heard them. And indeed someone had come to look for them, Auba had come to knock on their door to drag Marco back to the small party they had had at the rooftop bar.

Marco had been reluctant to go, but in the end he had had to go with Auba. Erik stayed with the new goalkeeper, Roman, and Matthias and Jonas, his old friends. Erik had wanted to be with Marco, but he had been well aware that he probably wasn't going to be able to compose himself next to the blonde anymore, so he had stayed with his other friends. He had stolen glances of the midfielder time to time, and to Erik's happiness, he had noticed that Marco had kept looking at him, too, not hiding his adoring. 

The party however hadn't seemed to stop, and finally at 4am Marco and Erik had escaped the party, utterly tired and in the need for sleep. Erik had tried to start kissing Marco again, but when he noticed how the midfielder was clearly very tired and could barely hold himself up, they had both agreed that they should just sleep, and then spend time together in Dortmund.

The following day they had travelled back to Germany. On the plane, Matthias had dragged Erik to sit as far away as he could from Marco, even though Erik had tried to protest. Sitting far away still didn't keep Erik from looking at Marco time to time, but this time Erik hadn't gotten any looks back, because Marco was still sleeping, almost through the entire flight, still very tired. At one point, Jonas had asked Erik what does he keep staring at, and Erik had had to compose himself for the rest of the never ending flight.

Just as they had landed, and were getting out of the plane, Marco had walked past Erik, showing him his beautiful crooked smile, and leaned closer. Erik had caught himself inhaling Marco's scent and almost leaning forward to kiss him, before Marco whispered to his ear: "I will text you later, handsome." And that had been the only thing Erik could think of for the next 48 hours of his life. 

But now, Erik was still in his cold and lonely bed, waiting for Marco's message. He was certainly not going to send a message to the midfielder himself, he thought that it would surely make him look too eager. Though Erik was quite sure that he had already shown his eagerness and interest towards the blonde, and he kept trying to choose should he contact Marco first, or just wait for him to text him. That was, when his phone finally lit up with a notification. 

From: Marco  
To: Erik  
"Hey Erik! I hope you have recovered from the tour :-)! I am dying to see you again, and I wanted to ask if you still wanted to come on the date with me?"

Erik's face immediately lit up with a huge grin. He read the message over and over again, before he finally managed to type something back with his trembling fingers.

From Erik:  
To: Marco  
"Hello Marco! :-) of course I would love to come, what do you have in mind?"

Erik waited for the reply his hands sweating and his heart beating, he wasn't worried about what would they do, he would be up to anything Marco suggested, but he couldn't help but be anxious. He would have a date with Marco, finally. Erik nearly jumped off the bed when his phone vibrated again, with a new message. 

From: Marco  
To: Erik  
"Good, would you be ready in an hour? And I can't tell you what we are going to do, it's going to be a surprise ;-)"

Erik stared at his phone disbelievingly. A surprise? What could it be? He didn't waste anymore time thinking, though, instead he just the typed back:

From: Erik  
To: Marco  
"I will be ready, should I come pick you up :-)?"

From: Marco  
To: Erik  
"No, I will come to you :-)" 

From: Erik  
To: Marco  
"Then I will wait for you :-)" 

From: Marco  
To: Erik  
"Perfect :*"

Erik stared at his phone again. The kiss smiley. Suddenly Erik was even more anxious. He only had an hour to get ready for their date. He instantly jumped out of bed and rushed through his morning routine, barely managing to eat anything because he felt like throwing up, he was so nervous. He hoped that the cool water of his shower would help him to relax at least a little bit, but it ended up being totally unhelpful. 

He went to his bedroom to choose the clothes for the date, he had no idea what were they going to do, so Erik had an even more difficult time trying to decide what to wear. Eventually he ended up wearing a black tank top, and blue shorts because it was a very hot summer day and the clothes accentuated his muscles nicely. He chose a pair of Nike Air Max shoes, put on his aftershave, and right after that, his doorbell rang, and he cursed himself because he hadn't had the time to style his hair as well as he had wanted to. 

Erik ran to the door, and once he opened it he saw Marco, looking gorgeous as always. Erik gulped as he checked Marco out from head to toes. Marco was also wearing denim shorts, but with them he wore a blue tank top. He also wore Air Max, and on his head he had a snapback placed on backwards. He looked so hot. 

"Hey Erik!" Marco said as Erik gave him way and he stepped inside. Marco smiled at him wickedly before he stepped closer to Erik, took his face in his hands, and in no time, his hungry lips were on Erik's. Erik had absolutely no time to react, the only thing he could concentrate on were Marco's perfect lips on his, after 48 hours of separation they were finally together again, and Marco was giving him the kiss of his life. But just when Erik thought that the moment couldn't get any better, Marco backed off, to look at Erik who probably looked ridiculous, gasping for air while leaning against the wall because he was afraid that his knees would give up on him. 

"Hi, Marco," Erik managed to mumble back, still blushed and blood shooting to his groin. 

"God how I missed you, I wanted to do that for such a long time!" Marco said, and took Erik's hand in his. "I can't wait to have this date with you," Marco said and looked deep into Erik's eyes. 

"Me neither," Erik said and finally managed to smile.

"Should we get going then?" Marco asked.

"What are we going to do?" Erik asked. 

"It's a surprise. But you will have to drive us there!" Marco said, and began pulling Erik out of the apartment. Erik barely had time to get his keys before they were out of the door, in Erik's car, and Erik began to drive where Marco told him to. They were a little outside Dortmund next to the river Ruhr, and Erik really and no idea what were they going to do.

"Stop there," Marco ordered pointing at a parking lot right next to the river and Erik did as he was told.

"Will you now tell me what are we going to do?" Erik asked, he was genuinely curious. 

"You will see," Marco said, winked and got out of the car, Erik following him. They walked even closer to the river, and then Marco walked to a boat, not very big but still luxurious. 

"What is that?" Erik asked and punched himself in his mind. What a stupid question. 

"It's my boat, and we're going to have a little fun, I hope," Marco said as he undid the rope which kept the boat at the dock. Marco then jumped on the boat and Erik got on too, and soon Marco was starting the engine and the boat shot forward. Marco drove the boat to some less busy waters, and when there weren't many boats or colonization around them, Marco slowed down and turned back to Erik. 

"I thought this was something nice we could do, it's so hot in the city, and we can be undisturbed here. Plus, I actually have a license for this thing," Marco said as he shut down the engine, and let the boat float freely. 

"This is very nice," Erik said, he loved being outside, and Marco was right, it was much cooler there than in the city. "And I love spending time alone with you, finally," Erik managed to say, but then Marco disappeared under the deck, and brought a basket with him. 

"What is that?" Erik asked. 

"Something to eat, and champagne," Marco said as he smiled and placed the basket on the table in front of them. Marco had apparently bought some sushi and brought them with him. He poured some of the champagne in two glasses, and gave one of them to Erik.

"This is amazing!" Erik had to compliment Marco. Their date probably hadn't even started and this was already by far the best date Erik had ever had. Marco was a true gentleman, and this was not an ordinary date, they weren't in a restaurant having dinner or in the movies, they were doing something perhaps unusual and Erik was loving every second of it. 

"I hope you like sushi," Marco said as he raised his glass. 

"I do," Erik said and also raised his glass.

"Cheers to us, or should I say cheers to me that I finally had the courage to open my mouth and tell you how much I desire you," Marco laughed and Erik laughed with him. 

"Yes, cheers to you!" Erik said and brought his glass up to toast with Marco. The champagne was very good and so was the sushi, they ate and talked, sharing their ideas and telling each other what they liked and detested. Erik found out that they have a lot in common, and as stupid as it sounded, Erik already thought that they were made for each other. Erik couldn't imagine a better date, the sun was shining, their conversation seemed to be never ending, and when they were done eating, Marco placed the cutlery and champagne glasses back to the basket. He then turned back to Erik, but this time he had his phone in his hand and he began to approach Erik but then stopped. 

"I want to remember this moment, I'm going to take a picture, you look gorgeous," Marco said and brought his phone up to take the picture. 

"What, no, Marco!" Erik said but couldn't do anything before Marco was already taking the pictures. "Marco I'm not looking good enough!" Erik complained and covered his face. Marco frowned and hid behind his phone before he peeked from behind it.

"Really?" Marco said and raised his eyebrow in a ridiculous way, which made Erik laugh and just then Marco took a photo. "This is perfect!" Marco said happily as he put his phone back in his pocket and turned back to look at Erik. 

They didn't even need to talk to understand what they both wanted, and at the same moment Marco leaned forward, and his lips were on Erik's again. This time the kiss was about pure love, so gentle, but passionate at the same time. Marco gently pressed his lips on Erik's, only carefully kissing Erik, like it was their first kiss. Erik kissed back with the same tenderness, but let his hands fly around Marco's neck which made Marco lose some of his restraints; he licked over Erik's lower lip, asking for permission to enter Erik's mouth. Erik opened his mouth willingly, and at the same moment he felt Marco's agile and clever tongue reaching for the deepest corners of his mouth. Erik kissed Marco back with all he had, he had never desired anyone in a way he desired Marco. 

Marco's tongue danced with his, making Erik let out totally involuntary sighs and moans. Erik felt like Marco's tongue was able to reach right into his soul and heart, caressing every corner of Erik's mouth, making Erik cling to Marco's shoulders like his life was depending on the kiss. Just when Erik thought that he was going to pass out from the lack of air in his lungs and the overwhelming sensation, Marco pulled back and looked at Erik with nothing else but pure love in his eyes. 

"I love you, Erik." Marco said, and Erik's heart exploded in happiness. 

"I love you too, Marco, I love you so much," Erik said and kissed Marco again, but only briefly. 

"Should we go to my place?" Marco asked, and got even closer to Erik, not even trying to hide his arousal, which was clearly visible through his shorts. Erik himself was already rock hard, and he needed Marco, he needed him right now, but that wasn't possible on the boat. 

"Yes!" Erik said and Marco wasted no more time, he started the engine again and this time drove back to the dock a lot faster, probably faster than the speed limit allowed, but Erik couldn't care less. He couldn't wait to be alone with Marco, at his apartment, in his bed, he couldn't wait to have Marco all to himself.

Soon, the boat was back at the dock, and Marco quickly tied the ropes not to let the boat float away, and then they were finally in Erik's car, on the way to Marco's apartment. 

Every traffic light seemed to be against Erik and Marco, they had to wait for the light to turn green more than a few times and Erik groaned frustrated. 

"Don't worry darling, I will take you soon, so soon, you have no idea how much I've waited for it!" Marco said and placed his hand on Erik's thigh. Marco started to move his hand up and down, and Erik became hard that instant, and that was it, he would die if he wouldn't have Marco now. 

Erik tried to stay on the road as Marco continued moving his hand up and down, and finally when they were at Marco's apartment, Erik groaned in relief. They almost ran up the strains and as soon as Erik closed the door behind him, Marco pushed him against the next best wall and kissed him breathless. 

This time their kiss was all about teeth clashing together, tongues trying to take over and control the kiss. Erik couldn't hold back his moans anymore, and when Marco pushed his groin against Erik's, Erik was sure that he would lose himself in the need right that moment. Marco's impressive manhood was as hard as his, and Erik couldn't help but touch Marco's cock through his jeans, he just needed to feel him. 

"Bedroom, now!" Marco ordered and who was Erik to decline his wish. Marco began pushing him through the living room to the bedroom, nearly falling on the ground as Erik refused to let go of Marco's lips, kissing him all the way to the bedroom. There Erik felt himself being pushed towards the bed, and when he felt the back of his left leg reaching it, he let himself fall on the bed, pulling Marco with him. 

Marco let Erik fall down on the bed, and with almost forceful movements, he removed every garment on Erik's body, leaving Erik naked on the bed, before undressing himself as fast as he could, and covering Erik's body with his. 

Erik moaned when he felt Marco's entirely naked body pressed against his for the very first time, making his manhood twitch in happiness. Marco kissed him again, and moved his body so that Erik's cock was brushing against his six-pack, making the drops of pre-come Erik's had already leaked roll down his shaft. 

"Take me!" Was the only coherent sentence Erik was able to croak out, he needed Marco to take him right now, or he would come the very next minute. He needed to feel the midfielder as close as he could, he had wanted it longer than he cared to admit, it had been his number one fantasy for such a long time. 

"Are you sure?" Marco asked but was already reaching for the nightstand, getting a bottle of lube and a condom ready for him.

"Yes, Marco please!" Erik said. Marco kissed him one more time, wordlessly telling him that he would be careful and and gentle, he wasn't going to hurt Erik. 

Marco kissed his way lower, kissing Erik's nipples gently and making Erik arch his back, before giving a peck to each muscle on Erik's six-pack. He was now staring directly at Erik's cock, and then without any warning, he took Erik in his mouth. 

"Oh mein Gott, Marco!" Was all Erik could scream as Marco bobbed his head up and down his rock hard cock. Erik wasn't sure what should he say, he was so close that he would burst the very next minute and come before Marco had taken him. Marco luckily seemed to sense how close Erik was and and kissed his cock one more time, before pulling away and pouring some of the lube on his fingers.

Marco covered Erik's body again, and at the same moment Erik felt one finger slipping inside him, not meeting a lot of resistance. Erik still groaned in pain, he hadn't had a finger in him in such a long time. Marco kissed him again, making Erik focus on the kiss instead of the pain.

Marco's clever fingers worked him open rapidly, soon two of Marco's fingers were inside of him, and then Marco reached deeper than ever before, hitting Erik's prostate. 

"Oh God Marco, please, right there!" Erik gasped, he was already at the brink of coming and if Marco wasn't going to do something soon he would lose his mind. 

"Are you ready?" Marco asked tenderly as he pushed the third finger inside Erik's tight heat and that was it. 

"Yes, I was ready minutes ago, just take me now, please!" Erik was beginning. Marco kissed him one more time before he withdrew his fingers from Erik's core and lined himself up. Erik could hear how Marco's breath hitched as he rolled the condom over his length and covered it with lube, and then Marco's body was once again covering Erik's. 

"I will take you now, Erik!" Marco said hoarsely as Erik felt Marco's dick pushing against his entrance. 

"Do it!" Erik gasped and at that moment, Marco slowly began to push inside, and Erik clung on Marco's shoulders with his dear life. 

Both of them moaned in unison as Marco reached the hilt, and Erik's prostate. Marco didn't need anymore reassuring, he began to push in and out of Erik slowly at first, but gaining speed as Erik's moans got louder and louder.

Erik couldn't hold himself back any longer, he began to push his hips forward meeting Marco's thrusts, earning a surprised groan from the older man. Marco's movements were soon erratic as both of them chased their orgasms. Marco pushed in hard and fast, battering Erik's sensitive prostate with every thrust, making Erik see stars. The only thing Erik could concentrate on was Marco's cock inside him, making Erik feel ecstatic. Marco was literally fucking the last spark out of Erik's mind.

Erik could feel his cock hardening to the limit, he could do nothing to prevent the overwhelming sensation of his orgasm slowly creeping to his groin. He was so close, so damn close, when Marco said:

"Are you going to come from me, Erik?" Marco asked and that was all it took for Erik to scream and shout Marco's name, as his cock twitched when he came. Erik's weapon painted Erik's stomach and Marco's abdomen with the creamy white pleasure, and Erik was sure he went unconscious for a while because of the force of his orgasm. Erik went limb, he was completely worn out, he only concentrated on contracting his muscle, making Marco moan and then shiver, as he released himself into the condom. 

Marco nearly crashed Erik with his weight as he came down from his high, and peppered loving kisses all over Erik's body, 

"God, I love you!" Marco said hoarsely as he finally got enough strength to push himself up a little bit to look at Erik.

"I love you too," Erik said, and that was all Erik needed to hear right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated :-)


End file.
